


The rainbow is setting into view

by X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Rain, Rainbows, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Akaashi Keiji, Writer Sugawara Koushi, Writer Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X/pseuds/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
Summary: Bokuto's volleyball game gets cancelled so he goes home to a very touch starved Akaashi while they watch the sunrise with a twist.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The rainbow is setting into view

Keiji was sitting on his bed while drinking sweet tea. He was pretty tired actually, it was currently 11:22 PM and he was barely able to keep his eyes open. 

He took off his glasses and sat them on his dresser, taking off his shirt and changing into something more comfortable and relaxing to match the setting. It was raining pretty hard and he was feeling a bit lonely. He missed Koutarou and his dopey smile, his pouting or when Koutarou would talk about his day with all the detail he could think of.

Keiji stopped playing volleyball in College, it wasn't that he lost interest really, he just had bigger dreams back then. He is currently working as a writer with Kei and Koushi. They were more bookworms than he was, and that was saying something.

He still occasionally plays as Koutarou's setter when he is home and wants to practice his spikes. 

Koutarou never stopped playing volleyball. Infact, he grew to only love the sport more and more every time he played. He was now a pro volleyball player and was living out his dream. Keiji couldn't have been more happy for Koutarou, he loved him with his whole being but that didn't mean he wasn't lonely when Koutarou would leave for a month or 2, or when he would come home and practice after spending some quality time with Keijii. Keiji really wanted Koutarou to just rest and spend more time with his husband. 

It was true that there were times he was frustrated or annoyed at this but he was like that too at one point, he couldn't hold it against Koutarou.

This day was no different, Koutarou would be gone for a week and it's true, all he wanted to do was sleep on Koutarou's chest, inhale his scent and kiss him. He was tired but he still wanted Koutarou with him, especially on rainy days. They messed up his mental state a bit, the setting in the room was too bland. It wasn't lively at all. 

So, Keijii went into the closet and found one of Koutarou's big and oversized hoodies to wear, along with baggy sweatpants. Turning on a night light made his heart feel a lot more at home and it, in a weird way, reminded him a lot of Koutarou.

  
  


He looked at the clock on his phone and it was now 11:44 PM. How long had he been thinking? He wasn't sure. All he could think about was how tired he was and how comfortable he was and how the bed consumed him and how the blanket made him feel so relaxed. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

∴━━━✿━━━∴♤∴━━━✿━━━∴

Koutarou was really upset about having this game cancelled but he was glad that he could spend time with Keiji so he didn't feel all that upset about it. Koutarou was on the bus and it was about 30 minutes before he's home and it was currently 11:32 PM. 

"This is gonna be a long ride.." he said while sighing. He decided to text Keiji.

To: Bokuto Keiji 

Hey sugar, are you asleep yet? If not, I'm just letting you know that the volleyball match got cancelled so I'm coming home in about 25 minutes. I love you♡

He slipped the phone in his pocket and sighed again, looking up at the ceiling of the bus. The red lights were hurting his eyes so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and he knew that Keiji usually would have written to him by now if he was still awake so when he didn't have any notifications, he wasn't all that surprised.

✿*:･ﾟ✿*:･ﾟ✿*:･ﾟﾟ･:*✿ﾟ･:*✿ﾟ･:*✿ﾟ･:*✿

Keiji woke up and was frustrated because he seriously did not want to get up. He was under 2 blankets with a small light making a soft glow, illuminating around the room and he had super comfy clothes. He was still tired too but he had to get up to answer the door. Then he thought about it.

_ Why is someone at the door? _

_ Who would be visiting _ ?

_ Who would be visiting at 12:15 AM?  _

His last thought was…

_ Whoever it is has some nerve.  _

He got up slowly and walked at an agonizing pace because 1. He wanted to make the person wait and 2. because he was still fairly tired.

He opened the door slowly and when he looked up at the person's standing in front of him, his eyes widened and they also started to tear up. Any negative feelings he had before were forgotten as he jumped on Kotaro and hugged him.

"Hey sugar. Did you get my text? You didn't respond so I figured you were asleep." Koutarou said, hugging Keiji back with a warm smile on his face.

"No, I didn't hear it baby.. sorry. Why didn't you just use the key copy?" 

"I didn't want you to think someone broke in if you were still awake or if you woke up to the noise." 

Keiji laughed and kissed Koutarou. He was a bit surprised by the act but he compiled and kissed him back, smiling.

The kiss lasted longer than intended but it was one of the best kisses Keiji had ever received and he didn't regret it one bit.

"Hey, baby?" 

"Yes sugar?" 

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please!" Koutarou said cheerfully.

Keiji started to make the coffee while Koutarou sat on the couch, talking to Keiji and catching up.

"Wait! I just realized, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be gone for the rest of the week?" Keiji asked, now facing Koutarou.

"Oh! Haha right, our game got cancelled sadly. But I get to see you so I'm not that upset about it." Koutarou said, smiling widely.

Keiji's eyes water again, he felt so blessed to have someone so amazing here with him. 

"Sugar? Are you alright?" Koutarou asked, worried.

"Yes baby, I'm okay. I'm just so happy to have you in my life." He said, smiling as big as he could.

Koutarou fell in love all over again looking at the beautiful man in front of him. He loved Keiji and Keijii loved him.

"Well you are my setter" He said, his eyes glistening in the warm, soft glowing light. Koutarou looked beautiful.

"And you're my ace" Keiji said, smiling fondly at Koutarou. 

"Hey, Sugar! I just had an idea!" Koutarou said, now blowing the coffee to cool it down that Keiji had made for him. 

"What is it baby?" He said, rolling his eyes in a playful way. 

"Can we sit on the roof? It's like… 6 in the morning now!" 

"What!? It's already that early?" He said kind of panicked. It's been such a long time and it feels like it's only been a few minutes.

"Yeah! I think the rain is lighting up too" he said smiling, already standing up.

"Fine. But if we get soaked and sick, I'm blaming you."Keiji said, chuckling.

"You got it sugar!" Koutarou said, giggling. 

They walked to their room and onto the balcony. Koutarou was right, there were barely any droplets anymore. Keiji then proceeded to climb up the roof and sit at the top. The view was very nice but he knew it would be even better when the sun came up from behind the mountains with Koutarou by his side. 

Koutarou was now climbing up himself and the view was beautiful. The nice summer breeze made it 10x better too, sitting down next to Keiji. 

The sun was now finally rising and Keiji put his head on Koutarou's shoulder while he started to wrap his arms around Koutarou's waist and press their bodys together. They were both smiling and they looked very fascinated at the sky. 

A big rainbow was now washing over in a flurry of colors because of the clouds that were multicolored with pink, purple and a hint of orange. 

"I love you, Keiji"

"I love you too, Koutarou"

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination is a bitch and so am I♡


End file.
